Gregor The Overlander is Back Again
by Jamklanson
Summary: Gregor couldn't handle it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Every day his mother refused him to go down there. But he had to somehow, so no stopping him now. Set after a few months when Gregor left the Underland. Rated T just for safety. Ares is there for a reason. ;)
1. The Overland

**This is set when Gregor moves to Virginia. I do not own the Underland Chronicles, or any characters within. I'm pretty new, so don't criticize me much if I'm that bad. Might be a bit short because I didn't have alotta time to write this.**

**Hope you enjoy c: **

* * *

><p>Gregor couldn't handle it. He couldn't stop thinking about <em>her<em>. Every day his mother refused him to go down _there_ He didn't listen to his mother. Gregor always in some way or form brought up the Underland in a reference. And he got punished for it.

* * *

><p><em>"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!"<em>

Gregor woke up, startled, in a cold sweat. This was his usual wake-up routine. Scream, wake up in bed, go back to sleep, resume previous nightmare, rinse and repeat until morning. His daily nightmares consisted of: Falling, death, himself dying, screaming, crying, gruesome fights, suicides, and anything else that had worried him ( Yes, even the dark thoughts ) about the Underland. Sometimes he wishes that none of this happened, that he wouldn't have fallen down that grate, that his dad hadn't either, so he wouldn't have to continuously deal with these spine chilling _nightmares._ Today was Monday, and he had to go to school. He slowly hovered his covers over his legs, and lifted himself up, rubbing his eyes.

He picked out his longest sweatshirt and sweatpants he had in his closet. He had to hide all his scars from his previous encounters and battles in the Underland. Gregor walked out of his room, and through a short hallway leading into a living room with a somewhat large circular wooden table in between with five chairs on each of the sides. The rest of his family had been waiting for him to arrive, and he sat down on his chair and picked up a fork and started to munch down distastefully on his waffles.

"Gre-go, what's wrong?" Boots asked. She finally figured out how to say Gregor's name, but liked to keep saying her favorite nick-name, _Gre-go._

"Don't worry about it Boots, just another bad dream..." answered Gregor sadly. Now his family was looking at him worryingly, _like they should, they always see me like this_ Gregor thought. He quickly ate up his breakfast, and stood up to go and get his backpack. He quickly kissed his parents goodbye, and took Lizze and Boots with him. They started to walk towards Boot's school first, since it was the closest to both Lizzie and Gregor's school. They exchanged goodbyes, then Gregor and Lizzie started to walk to their school. Lizzie was smart enough to graduate through elementary school all the way up to Gregor's grade, and was in all advanced classes ( And was getting into pre-algebra ). Lizzie and Gregor walked through the school halls and finally ended up at their lockers, which coincidentally were together. After they got their things for 1st period, they started to walk to their classes ( Which again were coincidentally together ) and Lizzie finally began to speak to Gregor, who had to lean a bit down to hear Lizzie speak.

"Do you ever miss them, Gregor?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"Miss who?" Inquired Gregor.

"_Them_." said Lizzie strongly. Finally, realization washed over Gregor as who Lizzie was talking about. All his friends in the Underland came up and knocked to his brain's door and let themselves in. Ripred, Mareth, Vikus, Howard, Aurora and her bond, _Luxa. _They were never allowed to think of them, until now, where apparently they are "isolated" in the midst of a somewhat crowded hallway. Gregor opened his mouth slightly, raised his eyebrows, and stared off in front of him, like he had PTSD. He looked at Lizzie, returning his regular facial expression, and stared right into her eyes.

"Lizzie, you kn-"

"Gregor, I don't care if we can't speak about this, but I want to know your opinion!" Lizzie said sternly, cutting him off completely. Gregor just kept staring into Lizzie's eyes, but finally gave in, and sighed with depression. He rubbed his eyes and nodded slightly, and Lizzie huffed in despair, looking foward.

"I wish we could see them again, Gregor."

"Me too, but it's too late for that now."

Lizzie sighed, and nodded. She turned to the left down a hallway, and went into her class. Gregor did the same, but went across from Lizzie's classroom. He opened the door, and everybody looked at him as he entered, walked to his desk in the back, and laid his things down.

"Alright students, turn to page 78 in your math books." said his teacher, Mrs. Culimano.

The rest of the day sped by as Gregor trained his thoughts on his schoolwork, and how the Underland must be faring as he is away. The final period bell rang, and Gregor went out to seek his sister, Lizzie. He couldn't find her, and the whole scenario when his youngest sister got "kidnapped" by roaches in the Prophecy of Bane. He resorted on going to Lizzie's locker. _Oh thank god_, thought Gregor, as he saw his sister at her locker, putting back her stuff from last period. As Gregor reached his locker, though, three of the main bullies in the school strode up to Gregor. The squad leader, Thomas, was always in front, with his squaddies Smalls and Whopper ( Their nicknames literally mean their physiques ).

"Hey there, 'lil man. What'cha got there?" Said Thomas, as he reached inside of Gregor's locker. Gregor, being the rager he is, tried to not block Thomas' hand away and do a fatal blow to the neck. But the rager powers overcame, and slapped Thomas' hand away. _Oh no, _Gregor thought as his vision began to fragment at Thomas' neck, temple, choke point, and Adams apple.


	2. The Overland II

**Hello. Sorry that this took a bit long to write down. I have school and homework on top of that. I don't have much time to write for this story, so don't blame me if it's a tad short or took a bit to get uploaded. Enjoy c:**

* * *

><p><em>Oh no, <em>Gregor thought as his vision began to fragment at Thomas' neck, temple, choke point, and Adams apple.

* * *

><p>Gregor tried as hard as he could to calm himself down. Luckily, he had other things to think about other than <em>Thomas<em>. But, a new problem arises as Gregor starts to calm himself down by taking exercises he taught himself. _1... 2... 3... Inhale. 6... 7... 8... Exhale. Calm down, think of Mom, Dad, and Boots..  
><em>However, though, Thomas didn't lean his side of the lesson.

"Hey, 'lil man try'na be tuff!" Thomas said hysterically

"Hey, Thomas, think we need'a teach 'im a lesson?" Smalls said questioningly

"Yeah, turn him inside out" Whopper said, chuckling slightly.

A little more about this little gang of bullies. Gregor tried to stay under the radar, not draw any attention to himself around them, and try to avoid them at _all_ _times_. Anybody who opposed them, or even stood up to them got either beaten to near-death, sent to the hospital, and then having to be home schooled because of their condition, or be humiliated throughout the school year and be the person who people look at you, laugh at you, and glance at you with disgust. This is because, if they were going to try to fight him, or anger him, they would have an angry rager coming at them. And Gregor didn't want that, he had to keep his secret, always a secret, at all times.

At this very moment, Thomas threw a right hook at Gregor's head. _Oh no, now they're going to get the worst of it,_ Gregor thought. Almost immediately, his adrenaline pumped, time slowed down, his blood _buzzed_ in enjoyment at being re-activated after so long. About an inch when the punch was supposed to connect to Gregor's head, In three seconds, Gregor pulled up his right hand, grabbed Thomas's arm, pulled up his left arm, and jabbed Thomas right in the KO spot. Nobody knew it was coming, and everybody, including the bystanders who were nearby and passing through, and Lizzie as well were looking between Gregor, and Thomas's unconscious body. It didn't take long for a teacher to come along and call in for the nurse.

"Mister, you'd better be able to explain this to the officer, the principal, and your parents!" said the nurse as she looked at Gregor, then back to Thomas. Gregor was completely terrified. _Oh boy, look what I've caused... How am I going to explain this to anyone?_ Gregor thought quietly aloud. Lizzie tapped Gregor on the shoulder, mouth still agape.

"Gregor, I don't think you're gunna get outta this one."

"Agreed."

The officer came in and took Gregor up to the front office. Luckily, he didn't cuff Gregor, and Gregor was thankful because he didn't like the way his hands were bonded behind his back. Especially back then when Solovet threw him into the dungeon, and every other time his wrists were bound. Gregor plopped down on the chair, in front of the principal's desk. Soon after, the principal, Mr. Carmouski, came in with Gregor's father tailing behind from the door behind Gregor's seat. Gregor's dad finally had gotten better and was able to teach at Gregor's middle school, teaching eighth grade science advanced and chemistry. The principal then sat down comfortably on his chair. Gregor's dad sat down next to Gregor, to the right. Not too long after, the officer came in and stood behind the principal.

"Alright, mister. Why'd you knock Thomas out?" Mr. Carmouski and James (Which he got the name from looking at the officer's name tag) asked almost simultaneously.

"Well... What happened was... Uhm..." Gregor put down his head, and rubbed his temples. He looked to his dad for guidance, but he didn't know either.

"Well, what happened what?" James said strongly.

"Well, sirs, what happened was that... Uhm... Thomas tried to punch me and well... I kind of... It was in the heat of the moment, okay?" Gregor looked between James and Mr. Carmouski.

"Well son, that isn't what he said." As James said this, Gregor raised his brow, and twitched his eye. _Ugh, knew he was going to do that,_ Gregor thought. Bullies always try to get out of situations they loose in by telling a one-hundred percent lie. Gregor, anyways, listened intently to whatever stupid lie that bully tried to tell.

"He said that he was trying to help you pick up your books, and we have evidence that there _was_ books on the floor."

Then, Mr. Carmouski continued by saying "His friends Luke (Smalls) and Eren (Whopper) confirmed this."

At this Gregor rolled his eyes, pulled his palm up to his face, and huffed.  
>The bad thing was, this wasn't one of those schools that had cameras. They depended entirely on witness reports. It was one of those good schools, but was becoming run-down because of the current economy was going down hill. But of course, Gregor only thought it was because the bosses of the boss were being complete asses and wouldn't give the money necessary for the school, because Gregor never payed attention to economics, because it was "Plain and boring, who needs to know about the economy?"<p>

"Sir, I can assure you my son acted in self-defense." Gregor's dad answered for Gregor. But then of course, majority wins over minority in this run-down school. And the word of one boy and his father doesn't really count against an officer, a principal, a nurse, and three boys (one of which is probably in the hospital).

"Well, that's not what the evidence states, and we have reached to opinion to suspend Gregor from school for three weeks." Mr. Carmouski said. _Three weeks... What can I do in three weeks..?_ Gregor thought, but Gregor's dad had different opinions.

"Three weeks? That's a bit too long, I know he was acting in self-defense! He needs to learn so he can work for his futur-"

Mr. Carmouski cut him off, saying "I know that our students require being taught, but maybe you can home-school in the time being. We will not shorten the suspension, and it is final. Have a good day."

At that moment, Gregor got an idea. _You know what? This might actually be a good thing... I dunno but I've got a feeling I can go back somewhere..._

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Not good at making cliffies but, you know what? Atleast if it's good for you guys, I'll be good and happy c:<br>What should I call Gregor's dad in the meantime? I mean, I just can't keep calling him "Dad" ****Somebody's gunna use his name at least _some time_.  
><strong>**You must be saying, "how can he go back?" Well... _Wink wink_.**

** Well, anyways. Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will probs be up tomorrow. Have a good day/afternoon!  
>Update: Fixed a few grammatical errors and stuff. Now that it's Friday I'll have 12 of a day plus two days later to write fanfics. What fun! Long chapters, here I come!**


	3. The Overland III

**Hello once again. Friday so I had school. No homework though, so two whole days on the weekend to write fanfics! I can probably do four on the weekend, but let's see. Now I can write them longer since I can stay up longer as well. More time to write, _finally_! Well, anyways, hope you enjoy this one. I almost forgot... Reviews are greatly appreciated, including the criticizes. They can help me improve my stories (And possibly make past chapters longer), and if you don't and criticize, and be an involuntary reader... Well, let's just say it'll be bad for you the entire way.  
>Oh, and some people might think "Well, this is a tad short." Well, really, it's because other authors use tons of dialogue so the page is longer, and there are more words because of the Author's notes. Anyways, let's get on with it, shall we?<br>**

**(Forgot this too) Disclaimer: I do not own TUC, or Suzanne Collins, or any characters in between. Capeesh? Good.**

* * *

><p>At that moment, Gregor got an idea. <em>You know what? This might actually be a good thing... I dunno but I've got a feeling I can go back somewhere...<em>

* * *

><p>Gregor returned home after being confronted by the Mr. Carmouski and James. They had done quite the number on Gregor's father. He always cared about education, and hoped that his children would have a better life than what he had. Because the thing was, in this world, education equaled better jobs. And better jobs equaled better profit from work. Better profit from work equaled a better life, instead of the poverty Gregor was used to be in New York. This is what his father had always been afraid of, that his children had to go through <em>very<em> rough times.

"Gregor, this is going to be hard to explain to your mother."

"Dad, please, it wa-"

"Son, don't. Please. I'm already stressed out from work." Gregor's dad stated. Gregor huffed in agitation as they were driving down the road back to their home. As they were driving along, Gregor got a call from his friend, Alex. He didn't expect this, and jumped as the vibration and the ringtone on his back blared. His blood began to buzz again, because of the recent encounter. Gregor calmed himself down in time, and then Gregor checked the time, _end of school already, huh?_ Gregor though aloud, and narrowed his eyes as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, what do you want, Alex?"

"Hey, Greg, I've heard what happened earlier today, man. You served that kid right!" Alex said. Apparently Gregor's nick-name was Greg now. Everybody in school called him this, probably because it was shorter and catchier.

"Anyways, Greg, me and another friend are going out to New York for a field trip..." And then Gregor immediately stared off out into space and didn't listen to the rest of what his friend was saying. _New York...? Wait... New... York. _Gregor chuckled a little, and then began to hysterically laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Greg?/Gregor?" Dad and Alex asked simultaneously.

"Nothing, just uhm... *Chuckle* some memories coming back." Gregor replied, and then immediately Gregor's dad looked back at Gregor, and opened his eyes wide, shocked. But then Gregor's happy expression changed to depression as he remembered the _other_ things. _Ares...? Ares...? Don't go... Ares, okay? Please...?  
><em>A tear went down Gregor's cheek, as he remembered what had happened, seemed so fresh when it only happened months ago. _Was his body still there? Did they bury him? Did they make a monument?_ And then one question made Gregor mad, _Do they respect and love him now, for saving the warrior...?_ Gregor gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes and tried to push the sad thoughts away. Alex came back into focus.

"Greg, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, Alex."

"You coming?" Alex said, as Gregor looked to his dad. Gregor's dad had luckily pulled over (which Gregor hadn't noticed until now) and nodded slowly. But then he pulled up his hand and wagged his finger in front of Gregor's face.

"Yes, you can go. No, you can't go. Clear?" Gregor's dad said right into Gregor's face. Gregor got the message and nodded slightly._  
><em>

"Dad says I can go, Alex."

"Good, meet you Saturday at five PM?"

"Yes, that's fine by me." As Gregor said this, Alex hung up on him. Gregor then finally released his built up angst, and started to sob. He sobbed for everything. The death. The mouse babies, Thalia, Frill, Hamnet, and... Ares. Gregor wiped his eyes as he rubbed his temples, and rocked, trying to push away the thoughts and calm down. Eventually, Gregor's dad began to drive again, and Gregor focused on the noises of the cars and the slight vibration the car gave off as it drove through the street. Doing this calmed Gregor down and he began to look out the window, and counted numbers. _1... 2... 3... Inhale. 4... 5... 6... Exhale._

* * *

><p><strong><span>ONE DAY<span> LATER**

Gregor began to pack his things for the trip. He had one suitcase, which contained a sleeping bag (somehow) and some clothing. As well in a hidden pocket was a flashlight and a small switchblade. Even though Gregor still had echolocation, he didn't need it anymore since there was a sun. So the skill deteriorated slowly until he finally had to use a flashlight at night. He could still use it, but couldn't see clearly, and was VERY rusty at it. This was a pretty big disadvantage because his flashlight is a huge beam of light. Anyways, it read 4:30 PM on his Casio watch. He began to walk to his front door, which was next to the living room. As he walked through, he passed Lizzie who looked like she was packed as well. And then there was a little usually unprepared Boots that... was unusually prepared. He kissed Lizzie, Boots, his mother, and his dad farewells. As he walked out of the door, he thought he heard pattering of feet, but his echolocation was too bad now to actually see behind him. He ignored this, and he walked over to Alex's house. As he reached it (it wasn't too far away) he saw a car that was being loaded by Alex. As he walked up, a girl appeared to notice him and walked towards seemed a bit blond, and pale as well. Gregor almost mistook her for Luxa. But as she neared closer, it was actually the girl who was crazy for Gregor. _Ugh, why does Alex always have to invite Cassie to wherever we go?_ Gregor thought, and he quickly noticed as how Alex glanced at Cassie, that he liked her. Huh, no wonder.

"Hey, Greg. How are you?" Cassie asked intriguingly, almost seeming to favor whatever Gregor has to say. Seriously, this girl was a practical stalker. She always hogged Gregor whenever she saw him, and it was annoying the literal _crap_ out of Gregor.

"Fine, Cassie." Gregor replied, and put his suitcase back inside. Cassie appeared to be intrigued at Gregor's new black clothes that ran very long around his body. He even had a leather trench coat that was black. They were tight, and since Gregor wasn't really wanting to get out of shape (and was being rubbed off on by Ripred, yes he was becoming a narcissist) and liked how his muscles protruded from his clothing. It was getting cold as it was becoming winter. _Really_ cold. Gregor heard on the news that in Buffalo, about ten people died from a huge snow storm that caused fifty nine inches of snow in six hours.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" Alex asked Cassie and Gregor. They nodded yes and took their sears. Of course, Cassie sat in the middle, and leaned on Gregor. All Gregor could do to stop from being mean was rub his temples. The person driving was Cassie's big sister, Andy. And yes, she was a tomboy. She wore brown clothes and donned a black beanie. She had finger less gloves, and looked more like Luxa than Cassie herself. The car started to move, and the probably the longest day that Gregor would have has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, this isn't the end. New chapter might be up in a few. Writing it now as you read. Expect maybe eight chapters, or twelve on weekend break? Also, you don't have to wait long ( Unless I get writers block. Oh dear, now I've jinxed it. ) for the next chapter. Just read some other ones and I'll have it done as lengthy and quick as possible. <strong>**Have a good day!**


	4. A Little Encounter

**Hello, once again. As promised I made a new chapter in the same day. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suzanne Collins (duh) nor TUC and any characters within.**

* * *

><p>The car started to move, and the probably the longest day that Gregor would have has begun.<p>

* * *

><p>It was going to take about Six hours to get over to New York. And with Cassie on board, it was going to get helluva lot longer. Gregor just tried to calm down, but it was just so tough with Cassie leaning on his shoulder, looking at him, saying the entire time<p>

"Hey, Greg."

"Greg, are you even listening to me?"

"So, anyways, Greg..."

"And then this happened, it was so funny Greg!" _Oh my god_ Gregor thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. That nickname was getting so overused, especially by Cassie.

"I love you... Greg." Gregor wasn't paying attention, then he popped up, and slowly creaked his head to the left.

"What?"

"Uhm, nothing... Don't worry 'bout it." replied Cassie. Gregor didn't believe it, but he heard it. _"I love you... Greg" talk about the worst time to say that..._ Gregor thought, as he shook his head and closed his eyes. He has been trying to keep calm but Cassie kept leaning on him telling her "stories" that didn't even compare to what Gregor had dealt with. Apparently Alex was getting jealous, because he started to cut in and even sometimes indirectly insult Gregor. _Oh, this is even worse than the damn Bane and shiners combined... _Gregor started to close his eyes hard, and huffed as loud as he could.

"Are we there yet, Andy?"

"No, _Greg_, but we're almost to a hotel." Andy replied to Gregor. And then finally, it came into view. The hotel that they were going to stay in for the night. By far, it was the best thing on this little trip that they were having. It felt like Gregor needed rest, anyways. They all walked up to the hotel counter, and they gave them the room key B-16. They walked over to the elevator, and pressed the second floor button. After the system made sure nobody else was coming on, they started to rise up two floors. When they finally walked out of the elevator, turned to a left, and continued walking down the hallway, Gregor sighed in relief as they reached their hotel door. Andy opened the hotel door, and everybody peered inside. It was was visually comforting, and Gregor nearly fell unconscious from stress and exhaustion by Cassie. They walked in, and sadly there was only two beds. The plan was that Cassie and Andy were going to sleep together on one of the beds, and Gregor and Alex to sleep in the other bed. But of course, Gregor had enough human contact for today.

"No, that's a bit... I'll just sleep on the floor, thanks."

"You sure you don't wanna get up here?" Alex started to jump on the bed.

"Yes, Alex."

"Alrighty, an entire bed for me! Yes!"

"Gregor, don't come crying to us if you're cold." Andy cut in.

"I've got a sleeping bag of my own."

"Alright, good night." Andy said, as Gregor unpacked his suitcase, and laid it on the floor. He went into the bathroom, took off his clothes, and put on some pajamas which consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and long pants that reached down to Gregor's ankles. Gregor slipped into his sleeping bag, and rested his head on his trench coat. This, of all things that happened to Gregor, was the first time lying down on the floor was actually _comfortable_. As Gregor fell asleep, even with his bad echolocation, he could sense something looking at him. He felt eyes looking over his body admiringly. _Ugh, disgusting whoever is checking me out right now._ Thought Gregor, as he started to fall into the realms of dreams and nightmares. And then Gregor tried something. He clicked, because he remembered Ripred telling him that echolocation is usually used by clicks. The image was rusty, but he could see a woman looking right at him, then down his body, then back up to his head. This was utterly creepy, because Gregor was being stalked, and he could see who it was, but couldn't do anything about it. He just had to grit his teeth to calm down and ignore the eyes staring creepily at him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE REALM OF DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES<span>**

Gregor was sitting on a ledge. He heard the all-too-familiar voice of Ares.

"Drop, Overlander." Ares purred. Gregor, who wasn't afraid of the heights because of the feeling Ares would always be below him, stood up, coiled himself up, and leaped as far as he could into the darkness. And then he landed on the back of an all-too-familiar black colored furry back. Gregor took this to his advantage, and hugged Ares as hard as he could, nuzzling him on the neck.

"Oh have I missed you, Ares."

"As well as me, Overlander."

"Yeah, it would've been great if you hadn't died." Gregor said sadly. Apparently dreaming about your friend and then talking to him about his death wasn't depressing.

"Well..." Ares stuttered a bit, and then the scenery changed into a very light room. The entire place was white. Like, completely white. The whiteness made it so bright as well, that Gregor had to shield his eyes from the change of scenery. Ares lifted a bit down, and Gregor could see what was going on down deep below. There were scientists picking at Are's body. He still had a missing throat, and was pretty much a skeleton. Gregor predicted that it wasn't till about a week ago that they found his body. One of the scientists appeared to mix a chemical with another one, and pour it all over Ares' body. Ares' body appeared to _fizz and pop_. It was like a chemist pouring cold water onto a one-thousand degrees plate of metal. But instead of Ares disappearing with the fizz, he seemed to _reconstruct._ That's right. RE-CON-STRUCT. An Underland version of a breath bag (which literally just looked like a plastic bag with a small hose connected to an air pump) went around Ares' muzzle. Miraculously, the air pump started to go up and down, powered by what seemed like a weight so when it went up, it goes down to pump the air back in. Soon enough, Ares looked just like he was before anything ever happened to him.

"Y-you're alive?" Asked Gregor.

"Yes, otherwise you wouldn't have seen me...?" Responded Ares.

"I-I don't really get it, Ares."

"Well, Gregor, it's like a dream link in which we can communicate to each other in. Basically, since we became so close, we had a mental connection, and now since I'm alive I think I've been reconnected with you. And so right now you're having an actual dream we_** both **_are experiencing." Purred Ares.

"Oh, well that makes sense."

And then everything went blank, then to actual light as Gregor was shaken awake by Cassie, telling him "It's time to go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this little dream link thingy that I don't take credit for. Many others I think have used it, and I think it's really a pretty good system. Fits in with Nerissa's dreams being able to tell the past, or future. Might work on another chapter and leave it for tomorrow. Well, actually, I have three hours. Why not now? Just wait a tad more and I'll be right back with another chap!<strong>


	5. The Overland V

**Hello. Three chapters in one day? Whoa. That's actually a record for me. Guess my fast fingers are an advantage. Anyways, hope you guys review, because it helps me improve my stories, and like this. Criticism is allowed here, don't be afraid.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Suzanne Collins (duh) nor do I own TUC nor any characters except of my own making within. Have a good day c: <strong>

* * *

><p>And then everything went blank, then to actual light as Gregor was shaken awake by Cassie, telling him "It's time to go!"<p>

* * *

><p>Gregor groggily sat up, strangely energized by the happiness that Ares was still alive. Gregor stood up, and waited for his turn to change into his clothes. Gregor stepped into the bathroom, and started to put back up his previous black pants he had on yesterday. Before he put on his shirt and trench coat, he looked at himself, flexed his muscles, and smiled. <em>Oh boy, I'm becoming Ripred.<em> Gregor chuckled at the thought. He fitted on his shirt, and draped his black trench coat over it. He buttoned it up until the collar of his shirt. He put his hands into the side pockets, and walked out of the bathroom. But before Gregor came out, he took one last good look. _Yeah, wearing black is cool. 'Specially with a trench coat. _

"Alright, we all set?" Andy asked. Everybody nodded in agreement. They walked out the front door, and made Gregor carry virtually all the suitcases, just because he looked (and was) the strongest. When they got out, Gregor threw the suitcases into the back, almost taking no notice of the two suitcases that were there before. There was also a human shaped blanket that was in the left, laying on top of the suitcases. Gregor lifted the cover, and came face-to-face with Lizzie to a finger to her lips, and a sleeping boots in her arms. Gregor leaned down, and stared angrily at Lizzy

"What're you doing here? You're gunna get in heaps of trouble."

"Yeah, well, we wanted to go back to the Underland."

"Well, sorry, Liz, but we aren't! It's just a trip to New York and then back, okay?" Lizzie stared long and hard at Gregor's face, and then just shook her head, and forced the covers back onto herself.

"Gregor, what're you doing back there?" Gregor froze, and stammered as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Just uhm... Moving some suitcases?" And as Gregor said this, he slammed the back door closed, and walked up to the front, opened the side door, and stepped into the car. And again, Cassie was in the middle and started to lean on him nearly immediately as soon as Gregor settled down on his chair. They began to drive again, and Gregor, again, tried as hard as he could not to just scream into Cassie's face, run out, grab Lizzie and Boots, run down to Central Park, move the rock in the middle, and then return to the Underland. Actually, Gregor thought that wasn't that bad of an idea, until he realized he couldn't _just_ run down waving his arms 'bout and go back to the Underland. His parents might come and reclaim Gregor. So Gregor decided against it, even though his rager just wanted to burst, and run down there back to it's home with all the swords, spears, bows and arrows, blood, gore, and death. Apparently Gregor's rager side enjoyed this so much, that it actually _smiled_ when he was killing all of those twisters back in the Underland jungle.

As they drove on, Gregor thought on about what must life be like down there. Scientists must have discovered a new way to bring the dead back to life, somehow, and reconstruct their cellular structure. _Of course that must be impossible. That was just a good dream to get my hopes up. My mind is evil to me._ Gregor thought. They drove on until they got to another hotel, or really, apartment. It looked extremely similar to where Gregor lived in. They apparently booked a room that was on the floor that Gregor's apartment was. _Okay, now this is getting weird._ As soon as they reached to room, Gregor ran up to what would be his room, and guess what? It was there too.

His family had him leave some of his stuff behind, to help him forget, but that only made things worse. There they were, a plastic bat, Ares' claw, and his picture with Luxa in the museum. As well as the one with him and all of his friends at the party. Everybody was so happy. No worries, no war, just... Plain happiness. Heck, even Ares was happy. This made Gregor smile at the picture. He quickly hid everything in the drawer, and opened the door outside, and yelled outside so everybody can hear him.

"Hey, this is my room, 'kay everybody? Nobody go in here."

"Alright, Greg. Got privacy problems?" replied Andy, chuckling. Gregor just rolled his eyes, and sat down on his... Well... He couldn't really sit on the side, but he laid down on his bed and opened the drawer as much as he could. He reviewed all the items again. Photo, other photo, claw, and plastic bat. All good. Then, Gregor remembered Lizzie and Boots. He ran down, and saw that the car keys were on the counter. Gregor picked them up and then ran outside, popped the back open, and lifted Lizzie with Boots still in her arms.

"You guys can stay in my room. It's the same apartment, coincidentally enough." Gregor told them. And Lizzie responded with a nod. Gregor remembered to put the back down, and locked the car, and they walked back in. Gregor tried to put the keys back on the counter, and sneak back up to his room. Good thing was, everybody was busy setting up their own rooms. Lizzie and Boots were going to sleep at the foot of the bed, while Gregor slept on his own bed. He let Lizzie and Boots borrow his sleeping bag. He gave the plastic bat to Lizzie so Boots can play with it later.

They decided that they would leave a note on the door saying that Gregor left to adventure his old neighborhood, and meet his old friends. Night was slowly falling, and nobody has bothered Gregor while he worked with Lizzie and a drowsy Boots on the plan. It was becoming winter, and it was getting real cold outside. The apartment wasn't given enough rent for A/C because they were just going to be there just for a little bit. It was just a field trip for the week-end, so it wasn't going to be long. Gregor watched through the screen as the sun slowly set. He slowly pulled his face from the screen, and got the urge to scream a long caveman scream. He pricked at the indents from his face being on the screen for so long.

Now that the sun has set, the plan has been put in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>More cliffies. Have to go to sleep now, so have a good night. More exciting stuff coming tomorrow! Stay safe, and have a great life! Till next time, Jamklanson<strong>


	6. Down and Under

**Heya. Hope you enjoy this little one. Not going to spoil it for you, but the chapter title kinda gives it away. I don't know how long I can keep writing without thinking about the plot, so if you have any ideas so I can weave those in to make a longer fanfic that would be great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suzanne Collins (duh) nor do I own TUC and any characters except of my own making withing. G'day to you sir.**

* * *

><p>Now that the sun has set, the plan has been put in motion.<p>

* * *

><p>Gregor sat up in bed, the plan running through his mind. They would go in, and before everybody woke up, Gregor would come back. Yes, that was exactly the plan. Gregor, as always, hovered his legs over the covers, and then planted his feet on the floor. He took a quick glance at a tired Lizzie, and an energized Boots.<p>

"You shouldn't have let her sleep in the car, Liz." Lizzie chuckled a bit, and then rubbed her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with, okay Gregor?" Gregor nodded. Boots began to play around with the little plastic bat. But, instead of making Gregor sad, it actually made him happy to know he was going back and to see Ares. Possibly, but he wouldn't have had that dream if it wasn't going to be him alive. Only one way to find out, though. And that was to return back to the Underland. Gregor quickly draped his long trench coat over his body, and then turned to the door.

Gregor opened the door to his bedroom, and even with his echolocation at it's status right now, he managed to walk down the stairs and relied on the rest of his senses to get him through without making any noises. Gregor bumped into a table and it made a slight creak. _I'm going to be embarrassed when Ripred finds out I can't use echolocation anymore... _ Gregor sighed, and smiled through the darkness. He was going back! He was going to see everybody again! But, what if there was another war? Gregor didn't want to fight. He didn't want to kill anymore. It just became depressing to Gregor, watching on the TV of everybody who gets Ebola, who are helpless and can die from it. The snowstorm in Buffalo that already took more than fifteen lives. _Just for one night._ Gregor thought._  
><em>

Gregor, Lizzie, and Boots finally reached the entrance to the apartment. Gregor opened the door to let Lizzie and Boots through. Gregor stepped out and quietly closed the door.

"Wait here, I'm going to go check something." Gregor told Lizzie. Gregor half ran half tip-toed down to the laundry room. He checked the grate, but no type of smoke was billowing up from it. Gregor then knew that he had to go through the rock in Central Park. Gregor went back, and waved Lizzie and Boots over. They walked out, and Gregor finally noticed the crunching of snow under his feet. He opened up his trench coat a bit to let Lizzie and Boots in so they can walk protected by it. Gregor walked a bit and reached Central Park. He looked over to where the rock was supposed to be, and as usual, it was there. Gregor picked up Boots and Lizzie from under his trench coat, and started at a average jog to the rock.

Gregor reached the rock, and let Lizzie and Boots stand by his side. He gripped the sides of it, which were icy cold. Gregor gritted his teeth as he tried to push the rock over, which was iced over the hole. Eventually, some of the ice gave way, and Gregor was able to push the rock off the top of the hole. Lizzie and Boots rushed in, and Gregor stepped in after them. He pulled the rock back into place, and took out the flashlight from his pocket. He turned it onto wide beam mode, and they finally reached the bottom. Gregor shut his eyes, trying to remember which way was Regalia. Gregor remember turning left to go up the stairs, so Gregor turned right and started down it. There wasn't much to take in. Just a long, dark tunnel. After walking for maybe about an hour, Gregor realized fliers were actually faster than they seemed. The tunnel started to widen out a bit more, and the deep dark depths to Gregor's left seemingly looked deeper.

They got tired from going down the steps, and so they sat down to take a rest on the steps. The flaps of flier wings made everybody look up in surprise. There was a flier that had somebody who looked like a soldier that was scouting riding it. He looked intent on trying to stop anybody from coming through, and looked ready to retreat to give out word of something coming. _But why would they need scouts if there weren't any more wars...?_ thought Gregor.

"What is your business here..." The soldier's eyes widened in shock as he noticed that these people he was seeing were Overlanders, not Regalians. He didn't know Gregor, because he was one of the new people in the army. Whenever the day arrived that apparently a prophecy had been fulfilled, they celebrated the almighty warrior. And the only other people who would know Gregor had to be seasoned veterans from the past war, or before that. The soldier's armor, Gregor realized, was extremely light. To Gregor, it felt like he could just poke it and it would break. The soldier looked about Gregors age, but probably younger. Maybe eleven.

"We have a kingdom in the direction you are heading, would you like to ride?" The soldier asked them. Gregor nodded, and the soldier patted his flier's shoulder. This one was black, with a golden streak going down it's head, and going down to the legs, but not before branching and tipping the wings in golden fur. Amazingly, the flier looked like Ares and Aurora mashed together. Probably a child they had, but Gregor didn't know that Ares had mated with her. They mounted the bat, and the soldier looked back at them.

"My name is Theodore. What is yours?" Gregor scratched his head, not wanting to give himself away, but he responded anyways.

"Gregor." he replied. The soldier nodded, and gave basic instructions on how to fly on a flier. But, Gregor already knew anyways, so he just thought about other things. And then, the bat took off, apparently in Regalia's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry. Making another chapter. Everything you're looking for is going to happen there. Not much Gluxa because I'm not that lovey-dovey person but... You know, whatever you guys like. I'll try to make it realistic c;<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Reviews help me improve, and just wait for next chapter to be up. Have a good day!**


	7. Back 'Home'

**Heya guys. Another chapter for you. Not spoiling anything c: Anyways, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suzanne Collins (duh), TUC, or any characters except of my own making within. Good? Good. **

* * *

><p>And then, the bat took off, apparently in Regalia's direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Gregor sat comfortably on the bat, letting the wind rush through his hair. Gregor just let his thoughts run wildly. He was going to meet them again. All of his friends, everyone that he loved. He'll be back 'Home'. Gregor turned off his flashlight, as he thought that the torch that Theodore was carrying would be enough light for now. He pondered on how everything should be going. There shouldn't be any more wars, right? Everybody Gregor knew was at peace currently. His thought were interrupted as the light of Regalia hit his retinas.<p>

Even today, after all that Gregor had been through, and as many times he was in Regalia, it still looked beautiful. It was still a bit run-down from the last war, but amazingly everybody was able to rebuild, and actually expand a bit more in a few months. And Gregor noticed something even more. There were _gnawers_ running amok in one branch of the city. Not that he had a problem with that, but it was just great to see that they had finally gotten a peace agreement to allow other species into their city. And then the he payed attention to the other branches, which held spinners, crawlers, a decent sized dome that was still undergoing construction for fliers, like mentioned before, gnawers, and a small branch of nibbler territory that was next to the gnawer's district.

They landed in the royal hall, and Theodore led Gregor, Lizzie, and Boots to the baths. Gregor didn't know why they would need baths, because they were at peace, but he didn't complain and complied. Gregor slipped off his clothes, and didn't care what happened to them. His family could afford a new trench coat, and Gregor already had a bunch of black sweatshirts and sweatpants in his closet. He sank down into the warm water, and closed his eyes. Every single muscle felt like it melted away and escaped his skin from under the water. Gregor felt so relaxed, in fact, that he nearly slipped into the water and drowned himself.

He woke himself up in time, and finally began to scrub himself down after what seemed like three hours in the bath. He stepped out, and his muscles took back their normal positions on his body. Gregor wiped himself off with the towel, and using the absorption to his advantage. He took one look in the Underland version of a mirror, flexed, and walked out. _I'm totally Ripred now..._ Gregor chuckled. He put on black garments that were left for him on a bench. Apparently they take consideration for what color people like to wear. Especially now that they have a direct link to a silk resource.

Gregor walked out, and stretched his limbs. Lizzie and Boots were there, waiting for him. As well as the others who knew him. Word spread quickly that Overlanders have arrived, and only the royal family and some guards were allowed to confront these said Overlanders. Gregor stood, tapping his foot as he was told earlier to wait in the royal hall, finally heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked over at the left door, to which apparently the footsteps were coming from. He also sensed something else. A heavy sense of love plowed into him as a tsunami of memories came at him. The footsteps were getting closer, and Gregor's heart began to race. It raced faster and faster as the footsteps got closer.

"Overlander, what is you-u-u..." Immediately Gregor was wrapped in arms. And immense pang came to Gregor's heart, as it stopped. Everything went blank as Gregor relished the embrace. **[1]**

"Hey there." Gregor said into Luxa's hair. all the two wanted to do was hold each other until the end of time. It seemed like the longest of times until a clearing of a throat interrupted Gregor's euphoria. They released, but seemed intent to just come back together. They were magnets to each other. It was Ripred, Vikus, Mareth, and then soon Luxa stepped back a bit, and she filled that space as well. There was Aurora and Temp too. They all seemed happy to see Gregor again. And interrupting Gregor's train of thought, was Mareth coming up and crushing Gregor. Then came a fellow hello from Vikus and Temp. Aurora was fine, and nuzzled Gregor a bit, Luxa just hugged him. And there was Ripred.

"Hey, there Riperino." Gregor laughed as Ripred growled at Gregor.

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm becoming you. Look, I've started to talk to myself in the mirror and touching my own biceps." Gregor responded to Ripred's growls of anger. Gregor didn't know how to bring it to Ripred that he's been missing out on his 'Lessons' but Lizzie beat him to the chase. Before Gregor could stop her, Boots went running over to Temp, and Lizzie just flat-out told Ripred.

"Ripred, Gregor hasn't been using his Echolocation" Said Lizzie. Ripred finally noticed Lizzie, and his growls became into a smile from his ratty teeth. He turned to Gregor, and shook his head slightly.

"We need to up those skills, Boy. No getting rusty around me." Said Ripred sternly. He looked back up at Lizzie, winked, and put a paw on Gregor's back as he led Gregor to his teaching school of Echolocation. Gregor sat on a rock, and was supposed to tell were Ripred was by pointing at him. Gregor didn't do bad, and in some cases Ripred tried to make him feel bad by saying he missed completely and Gregor had to throw a rock at Ripred, which resulted in a satisfying grunt. Gregor heard what sounded like claws behind him, and he swung around. Ripred was next to Gregor in an instant, claws up at the ready.

"I hope you remember me, dear old friend." And almost-all-too-familiar bat purred.

"Oh, it's _the experiment_" Ripred said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it was a bit late but I was looking for music to listen to.<strong>

**[1] I started to listen to Latch by Disclosure and Home by Naughty Boys.**

**Anyways, have a good day!**


	8. The Experiment

**Hello, and I'm back again after doing last chapter. Hope you like this one. This is going to mostly be dialogue between Gregor and Ares, so yeah. Hope this clears a bit between Ares and Adrestia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suzanne Collins (duh), TUC, or any characters withing except of my own making. See, even Ripred understands. *Growls come from background and slowly intensify* Whoa, calm down there Riperino. We're just getting ready with the... Pizzarino! HAHAHA-*ded***

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's <em>the experiment<em>" Ripred said.

* * *

><p>Gregor stood in complete shock, not believing his eyes. There stood Ares, with sleek black fur, with no scars or anything. He seemed like a regular bat that hasn't experienced the rough times of war yet. Gregor, shuffled slightly towards Ares, and, mouth still agape, patted the fur. It was soft, and it was like a very fluffy pillow that you can just sink yourself in. Gregor laughed, and shook his head.<p>

"I need some of that." Ares gave a small huh-huh-huh as he noticed all the scars on Gregor's arms and legs. Ripred himself even chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, but it only works on the dead. Now, unless..." Ripred flashed his claws at Gregor.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good." Gregor replied, stepping backwards, draping his arm over Ares' neck.

"Can you fly?"

"Not in public."

"Why not?"

"Because this is outlawed." Replied Ripred, cutting in.

"So you did something illegal?"

"Yes, and no."

"Uhm... Okay?"

"Boy, you sometimes are stubborn." Ripred huffed and tapped his teeth, pondering for an explanation.

"Well, it was a plan to resurrect the dead from the grave, and it worked, then it was scrapped because it was 'Against the laws' or something to bring back the dead." Ripred said, nodding, approving the explanation sufficient.

"Ares was the first ones to bring back. Since he was important, and other reasons." Gregor understood, and, jumping on top of Ares' back, patted Ares' head.

"So, where CAN we go?"

"Around some non-populated areas." Ares awnsered. Gregor nodded at Ares, and began to wrap his arms around his neck, and rested his chin on the middle of Ares' skull.

"Alright, then let's go again, you need to use those wings, don't you?" Ares nodded in agreement. Ripred snorted as he wasn't getting any of the attention. Gregor laughed at Ripred's distress, and then Ares began to flap his wings.

"It is nice to fly again." Said Ares, starting to hover above the ground. Then, he gave a burst of speed so sudden that Gregor literally flew off and was only hanging on by the arms he had around Ares' neck. As hard as he could, Gregor finally got into a comfortable sitting position. Ares flew over everything with amazing speed. The ground flew by, and Ripred was already far behind them. Ares made intricate flying patterns to avoid the stalagmites. Eventually, they flew out of the hole, and Ares started to fly into another tunnel. Gregor didn't ask where Ares was going, but he sure was interested. The cavern began to be familiar, and Gregor noticed that they were flying to Ares' hideout. Gregor and Ares finally reached his cave, and walked inside. Everything was still intact, fascinatingly. Apparently nobody but Luxa, Aurora, Ares and Gregor knew where this was. Gregor sat down in the corner, and Ares curled up next to Gregor. Eventually, Gregor became tired, and laid down in the comfortable chest of Ares. Ares draped his wings over Gregor's body as they both slept, curled up together. **[1]**

Gregor woke up from a _fabulous_ dream about sleeping in one of those beds that you sink into once you lay onto it. He was also in a dark cavern, but was oddly comforted by a presence next to the bed that was watching Gregor. The presence wasn't creepy, but more welcoming. It looked somewhat like what Ares would look like in human form. _What a weird dream... Ugh, why was I dreaming about a male?_ Gregor shook his head, and realized he was still wrapped in Ares' wings. He carefully unfolded himself from the wings, and watched Ares sleeping. Gregor couldn't believe it. Ares was back, and better than ever.

There was another flapping of wings, and Gregor drifted his gaze from Ares to the entrance of the cavern. In came a golden bat, Aurora, Gregor identified, with a rider on the back holding a torch. Within further examination, it was Luxa. _Uh-oh. This is quite the predicament, ain't it?_ Thought Gregor, as he backed up and tried to wake up Ares. Ares' head popped up groggily, and his eyes widened as he saw Aurora and Luxa entering. Ares scurried behind a fairly large stalagmite. Gregor as well, because they would most likely ask what he was doing here and how get got here. Apparently there was a makeshift stalagmite that was chosen for a grave. And Aurora planted flowers on the grave. Luxa also stepped down from Aurora, and put down some exotic flowers, well, they looked exotic to Gregor anyways. And then flew in the same flier that Theodore was riding. With, of course, Theodore. The flier and Aurora spoke for a while, and sadly drooped their heads over this grave. Gregor didn't know why the other flier was there, and he was pretty intent to ask. Theodore went out to probably get another flier, since he had duties to attend to, but Aurora, the black and yellow flier, and Luxa remained there.

Gregor couldn't keep on hiding, and Ares tried to grip Gregor back, but he slapped Ares' claw away. He walked up to both Aurora and the other flier, and Luxa practically jumped off of Aurora, hugged Gregor, and stepped back, still holding his shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Gregor?"

"Well, this is a bit awkward... But..." Gregor gave a whistle, and looked back to where he was hiding. Little by little, Ares shuffled out of the darkness, and into the light. Gregor watched with amusement as Aurora, the other flier, and Luxa stared at Ares for who knows long, but the moment of euphoria was broken by the other flier jumping on top of Ares, as well as Aurora. All the bats were quite literally strangling Ares with their wings, giving loud huh-huh-huhs as they embraced him. Gregor never knew Ares so happy, but now, he felt himself become happy. So why not? He jumped into the flurry of wings, and no sooner than it began, everybody was hugging everybody.

"Oh, forgot about this. Nobody tell anybody. Got it?" Gregor said into the fur of all three bats. They all nodded

"Oh, I also forgot, who are you?" Asked Gregor, to the black and yellow flier. Ares responded, though.

"Her name is Adrestia, my daughter." Gregor smiled at the name. It was quite the fitting name. Everybody was in such a state of euphoria, that nobody wanted to let go, and just sleep in this big bed of fluffy fur that was Ares.

But it was a bit too late for that, as the horns for war started up in Regalia.

"Oh, not again" said Gregor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this being a bit late, but I went to a friend's house and was there for a while. Hung out with a cool British guy. This chapter was more Gregor&amp;Ares&amp;Luxa&amp;Aurora&amp;Adrestia fluff, but oh well. Introduced more characters, no? Hope you enjoyed this, and might try to bring more action and less love into this. Next chapter possibly coming up soon. Bye, have a great day!<strong>

**[1] Everybody's gotta show some man love.**


	9. A 'Bugging' War

**Heya. Hope you enjoy this one. Not much to put into this authors note. So... Yeah. Tomorrow is Sunday so I won't be making that many chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suzanne Collins (duh), TUC, or any characters withing except of my own making. Oh Ripred, the ants got out again. Hold on... *Massive clicking followed by a rumbling of insect feet and an unsheathing sword* Uh... I've got a problem here. Why don't you go ahead and read? Crap... This is going to hurt...**

* * *

><p>"Oh, not again" said Gregor.<p>

* * *

><p>Gregor, Ares, Luxa, Aurora, and Adrestia hurried as fast they could over to Regalia. The horns still blared, but they really needed to think of a plan rather than just rushing in.<p>

"Alright, hold up. Ares can't just fly into the visual public. He's an experiment. He can't be seen or he'll probably be... Uhm... Disposed of." Said Gregor, looking worriedly at Ares.

"Don't worry, Ares. I'll try to think something up so that the council or whatever won't just kill you, okay?" Ares nodded, and sat down, intent to listen to Gregor.

"Alright, so I'll ride on Adrestia, and Ares, you can go hide. Be safe, okay? Do not make yourself seen, or you'll put yourself in danger. Okay?" Everybody nodded to Gregor. Gregor, though was surprised at the sudden intelligence and tactical boost. _Probably the rager_, he thought. Gregor jumped onto Adrestia, and looked back to Ares for a final goodbye.

"Ares, I mean it. Stay safe."

"I'll try to do so, Gregor. Keep my daughter safe, please. I do not want her to suffer the same fate as I." Gregor nodded to Ares, and they flew off to Regalia. Once they reached Regalia, it was nothing Gregor had expected. It wasn't cutters, hissers, diggers, or whatever else hated warm bloods. It was something else. It was gigantic, with large wings that open up at a very obtuse angle. It has two long horns, that looked very pointy. On those were smaller, sharper horns which were serrate. The horns were molded onto a head plate of thick black armor, which looked practically indestructible. Basically, it looked like a huge rhinoceros-type insect that had armor on. Gregor thought it was some type of beetle, for it's shape and general look. Gregor was never a fan of insects. Cockroaches, he got used to. But _giant, terrifying, horned beetles_ were just the line for Gregor. The beetle stopped in front of the gate, as Gregor, Luxa, Aurora, and Adrestia landed in the royal hall.

"Adrestia, take me down. I want to see this."

"Your choice." Adrestia took off once again, and flew down in a straight line to the beetles. They landed behind the walls and Gregor looked over. The insect seemed to scrape it's stomach against the rough ground, and everybody who wasn't human had to cover their sensitive ears from the noise. And then after that, it just sat there. Doing completely nothing. It tried again, and the bats had to get their riders to cover their ears. It was agonizing for everybody. A rat ran over the front gate, and into the field with the beetles seemingly frustrated.

"Won't you shut up already? We heard you!" the rat yelled at the beetle. It twitched, and then it just bent down, and speared the rat right through the area below the chest, but above the stomach. The rat screeched, blood spurting from it's maw as it tried to scratch off the horn. The rat kept sinking down the horn, the sound of the serrate horns cutting through the ribs, spine, and any internal organs was disgusting. _Shrgsshk Shrgsshk. _Was somewhat how it sounded.

"Helghpf megh..." the rat sputtered, but then fell limp. **[1]**

"Holy crap." Gregor said to nobody in particular. Adrestia nodded to Gregor, agreeing that these things were practically merciless killing machines. Basically the cutters but without the hive mind. At that moment, another, lower pitched horn blew. The Regalian army began to stir, getting into formation behind the walls. The gates opened, and they charged out. The beetle went to work, thrashing people to the side, and also spearing others, taking out about 1/4 of the army (it wasn't that large) in one fatal sweep.

The beetle, kept thrashing and back pedaling into the darkness. It turned around and then there was the sound of rapidly flapping wings, and everything became an eerie quiet except for the moaning of the wounded. There were carts pulled out to the battlefield, and anybody who was declared dead by the medical personnel, working with the soldiers as well, were put on the carts. And the people who were alive were put on stretchers. It was like when the moles and the rats invaded in the war of time. Except on a much, much smaller scale. The Regalian army had indeed been taking a beating. It has since been deteriorating because of all the wars.

Gregor shook his head. The warrior is dead, and Gregor was only visiting. And now they have to keep him for _another damn war_. Gregor just about had it with all the fighting and death. He wanted to climb aboard Adrestia and go back to his room. But, his rager side planted Gregor into an imaginary chair, and tied Gregor there. He couldn't move. His rager side was flooding his brain, to fight and not flee. But he wanted to fight no more. But then again, he had to protect the people he cared about, the people he loved, his friends, he couldn't just let Regalia down. And then Gregor knew one thing, and one thing only.

The warrior has to return.

And the warrior has.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this. Might make another one today. Feeling a bit lazy. Sorry guys :P <strong>

**But, I'll do my best. Remember to review, and give me some ideas for later chapters.**

**[1] I originally put Ripred in place for the rat as a joke c:**


	10. The Plan

**Hello once again. Hope you like this one. Tryn'a bring more action into this. Sorry that this took so long. I became kind of bored doing this, and I didn't get any reviews to refresh my ideas. If you comment on what I should do next, instead of idly reading this, these kinds of things will not happen again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suzanne Collins (duh), TUC, or any characters except of my own making withing. Oh hey, little Hercules beetle. What's that you got on your horn? That's a pretty small rat... Who knew they could be so tiny? **

* * *

><p>The warrior has to return.<p>

And the warrior has.

* * *

><p>Gregor stood there, the decision made. He had to fight. The warrior is back. Gregor's mind practically didn't know anything but to think tactfully and to fight. His entire soul was taken over. Basically a mini-Ripred, if you will. He looked to Adrestia.<p>

"I need to go over to the war tactics room." Gregor said, sternly. She nodded, surprised at how Gregor was acting. She bent down to allow Gregor onto her back, and flew him over to the war tactics room. As soon as they landed, Gregor jumped off and ran over to where he remembered it was. He bust through the door, seeing Ripred, and some other people Gregor thought were some generals. Gregor gave them a smirk as they looked over at him.

"Anybody ready to plan a war?" Gregor asked. They all looked at him and nodded slowly. Ripred showed Gregor his seat, and sat down himself. Gregor plopped down, and then soon enough, planning was in session. The generals both proposed a straight-up charge-in suicide mission with the army. _What kind of generals are these?_ Ripred apparently 'saw' Gregor think this through the evident frustration on his face.

"They were the only ones left, once the others died." Whispered Ripred to Gregor. Gregor sighed, and banged his fist on the table.

"No, no. That's not how you do it. With experience with wars myself, and knowing Ripred, we have to execute a plan to take out the leader. Something such as that would include me, of course, and whatever Ripred decides as well..." Gregor burst out while the generals were speaking.

"The boy is right. You just can't barge into such a deadly enemy's den." Ripred agreed. The generals sitting in front of Gregor and Ripred, looked dumbfound. They soon found their bearings and decided such a plan was adequate and there had to be an attack plan. Something like an assassination was agreed to. Gregor, Howard, Ripred, and two soldiers called Pluto and Bruno. The fliers were the two soldier's bonds, Nike for Howard, and a giant bat had to be found for Ripred. Of course, a new bat had to be found for Gregor, but Gregor shook his head no.

"Why do you make such gesture, Warrior?"

"Well, uh... I've kinda got a flier of my own already?" Gregor replied. Ripred looked over to Gregor, and twitched his lips that were slowly curling upwards.

"What's their name, boy?" Ripred asked in annoyance.

"Ehm... Hmm... I-it's Sera." Gregor replied**[1]**. Ripred nodded in satisfaction at Gregor's quick thinking, and uncurled his lips.

"Then he shall go on Sera." One of the generals said. The Generals, Ripred, and Gregor started to work. The plan was going to be that Gregor and Ripred were going to be the main fighting force, with Pluto and Bruno supporting. Howard will be there for medical support. The other part of the plan, was that Gregor and Ripred were going to infiltrate deep within their den, which was discovered by the scouts. Amazingly, the scouts weren't killed because it was reported that there was basically an entire colony.

They all looked over to the large map which, due to recent exploration, has little areas that have been uncovered. These areas have been drawn on maps by the reconnaissance, and were pinned onto the middle map. One of the generals pointed to one of the squares that have been pinned on the map, which is a pathway leading into a large cavern. The pathway was colored red, and Gregor thought that was just for the symbol of danger. There were also other areas scouted around, such as underground passages, and side caverns. The cavern wasn't mapped, but rather, it was labeled "Scarabaeidae's den". Now Gregor knew that these were actually beetles. He knew of the scarab, but this beetle he encountered didn't look like one. Maybe another species, he figured.

The plan was to infiltrate through one of the underground passages, which led into a side cavern. This side cavern looked larger than usual, and was colored a bright yellow.

"That, is where the royal quarters is said to rest." Said one of the generals, reading the obvious view of confusion on Gregor's face. Gregor nodded, knowing that this is what they had to do.

The rest of the plan was to infiltrate this royal quarters, go through any passages that may be in there to where the king is. Then, they would kill him in any way possible, and get out. Plan B was to try and go for the king and focus strikes on him only, no matter what to kill him. Plan C was to, well, take out as many as you can before going out yourself. Mind you, that these are gigantic beetles with horns that have serrate edges. These things have practically impenetrable armor, and not even a scorpion can strike through. Maybe through the belly armor, but that's also pretty thick. Especially for beetles this size.

Everybody was getting ready. As Gregor stood there, still taking in the plan, his mind started to wander. His train of thought stopped as he was tapped on the shoulder by something hard. As he looked around, he realized it was actually Ripred's claw.

"You ready to go?" Ripred asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] What's Sera backwards? :P<strong>

**Alright, so, hope you enjoyed this. Like I said, these chapters will keep coming slower and slower if I don't get any new ideas from you guys. **

**So, questions...**

**What do you think'll happen next chapter? Put your ideas in a review so I can see what I can integrate into this story.  
>See you guys tomorrow when I get the chance.<strong>


	11. The Infiltrators

**Hey guys. Welcome to _another_ installment of _Gregor The Overlander is Back__ Again._Hope you enjoy this one. Also, once again, I need reviews to live. I'm not kidding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suzanne Collins, nor TUC and any characters within except of my own making. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Ripred asked, cocking his head slightly.<p>

"Always."

* * *

><p>Gregor sat up, and looked straight into Ripred's eyes. They started to "telepathically" say <em>nice knowin' ya <em>to eachother. They locked gazes for a while, until Ripred finally motioned towards the door. As Ripred and Gregor walked down the hall, Gregor realized he was missing something. He patted his right side, and noticed he didn't have a sword. He excused himself and branched off from following Ripred down the hall. He lowered some steps to where he remembered was the Regalian arsenal of weapons. Or, otherwise known just as the armory.

Gregor stopped in front of the huge doors, sighing before pushing them open and walking in. He gasped at how many weapons there were now. Everything from a dagger to humongous war hammers, flails, and scythes. Hell, there was even underlandic versions of katanas. The katanas, however caught his eye more than everything else. He picked them all up, and tested them. They all had a distinct swoop noise, and were apparently made of different metals. Gregor finally stopped at one, which had a black hilt with the hand guard painted in reddish purple. The blade was a dark grey, and looked rectangular in shape, but the blunt area in the back bent a little, which makes the front of the blade and back meet at a triangular shaped point. There was a line separating the triangle from the rest of the blade, and had a very sharp point.

Gregor picked it up from the shelf, and swished it around. It seemed to be a living organism, as Gregor was flawlessly and efficiently swinging it around, with no air drag whatsoever. The "living" part came in because of how it seemed to adjust and adapt to Gregor's grip and swinging patterns, making it very, in two words, badass and deadly. Gregor himself looked the warrior part anyways, he could practically kill anybody and anything with just his fists. Problem was, he couldn't punch a rat to death. Less likely a beetle with armor. Could probably tear it's head off, but Gregor wasn't _that_ strong.

Gregor tried it out a bit more, and picked up the scabbard. The scabbard was colored like the katana, as it was black in the middle leather area. In the corner areas where there was the metal parts holding it, and when it reached the point it turned to red** [1]**. Gregor belted the scabbard onto his midsection, and finally he slid the katana down into the scabbard with a satisfying smoothness.

Gregor walked out, and back to the royal hall. From there, he saw everybody, including "Sera" (Who was actually Ares' name but backwards), Bruno and Pluto. Ripred started to mount this huge bat, with grey hair. It seemed war torn, as large patches of it's fur was gone and in its place were scars. It had bulging muscles, and looked as if it could fly ten times faster than Ares. As Ripred mounted it, the bat didn't seem to notice the huge weight of Ripred, and instead just sat there waiting for orders. Gregor walked up to "Sera" and patted "Sera" on the head.

"Must you call me Sera?" Ares purred, quietly and annoyed.

"Well, I don't see the problem with it." Gregor replied quietly back.

"It's a girl's name, but I am male." Ares said back. Gregor just shrugged, and mounted (We'll now call him Ares.) Ares. They all seemed to be ready, but then a few council members ran through the doorway.

"Queen Luxa! Someone would like to join the quest!" But before Luxa could ask who, Gregor spoke up.

"Who is it?" Gregor said, thinking that the extra member may cause a less tactful and sneaky approach. The council's leader, an old man, weary but with a wise twinkle in his eyes, looked at Gregor. He opened his mouth, and spoke out sternly.

"Queen Luxa's soon to be husband. He wants to prove his bravery on this mission."

"He feels Queen Luxa doesn't respect him because she doesn't think his bravery is well enough." Another council member chimed in from the back of the little group that came in through the doorway. Gregor looked over at Luxa's face, waiting for an explanation. But Luxa's face said it all. It had a tinge of fear, disgust, and mostly out of all... Rage.

"He will not come."

Gregor looked around for the speaker before noticing that he, himself, was the speaker. But driven by rage himself, unable to stop himself, he blurted out.

"He will not come. He will also make our tactful approach a lot less likely. A bigger group causes smaller chances in succeeding!"

"I am the future king of Regalia and you mere pest will not tell me what I can and can't do!" Barked a tall man as he strode up to the quest party.

"Now shut up and let us continue!" Gregor slid off and pushed him back.

"First, she is not your queen..." He said through clenched teeth in the future kings face. little.

"Second, you are going to make this mission a helluva lot harder!" He was face to face with the man and they were both seething.

"Thirdly, _you_ are the mere pest." Gregor said, leaning back, and calming himself.

"_You_ haven't been in four prophecies. _You_ haven't saved Luxa, or most of the people in this elite group's lives more than ten times. _You_ haven't experienced what it is like to be in the midst of a war, with your friends dying left and right." Gregor said, calmly. The "King" opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a bored Ripred smacking his tail on the ground.

"Stop fighting and let's just go." Ripred said. Gregor and the "King" broke each other's gaze, and mounted their respective bats. The fact that they didn't provide a bat for the "King" and just let him ride on Aurora was maddening to Gregor. But he just kept his cool and mounted Ares.

The bat's wings started to flap, as the group set off to the Scarabaeidae's den.

And it wasn't going to be a good ride, either.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Someone <em>FINALLY<em> gave me a review with an idea. And look, now the story's going to be longer, and a lot more exciting!**

**Thank you, the guest reviewer, Sera, for giving me the idea that I incorporated into my story. **

**And I'll still nag you readers all day for giving me reviews with ideas. If not, I'll die and this story with me. _I'm serious_**

**Have a good day!**


	12. Déjà vu

**Hi guys, and welcome to _another_ edition of _Gregor__ The Overlander Is Back_ _Again. _Hope you guys enjoy this one. It's been quite a hectic weekend for me. Best weekend I've ever had. Sadly, I couldn't do any work in the weekend, so... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suzanne Collins, TUC, or any characters in between except of my own making. Hell, even Sera... *Slight growls in background* Hehe, sorry, I mean Ares knows.**

**"Much better, imbecile."**

**Hey, don't be calling me names now.**

* * *

><p>The bat's wings started to flap, as the group set off to the Scarabaeidae's den.<p>

And it wasn't going to be a good ride, either.

* * *

><p>Gregor stood upright on Ares. He closed his eyes, and shook his head. This "King" really shouldn't have been nominated. He was tall, skinny, and overall a total pain in the ass. Gregor could sense the man looking at him, and sometimes even mumbling insults to Gregor. It was a silent flight, but a rather heated one. The "King" kept talking to Luxa as if she was a baby. He once also tried to kiss Luxa as she was busy on looking out for any enemies. Luxa panicked, so she elbowed him right in the cheek, which made him almost fall off the bat. This made Gregor chuckle. Then, everybody else started laughing hysterically. The bats were huh-huh-huh-huh-huhing, Ripred was snickering, Howard was giving forced back chuckles, Bruno and Pluto were just sitting on their bats, obviously holding back laughter as well.<p>

"Stop laughing! If you do not cease, I shall have you all sent to jail!" The "King" Bellowed.

"Really, 'sir', you can't do that. You're not even supposed to be king yet, right?" Gregor asked, mainly to Luxa. She nodded in agreement, and everybody else stopped laughing and looked out for any movement. Sometimes, there was the occasional scuttle. This was because of some creature down below the depths, but Gregor 'saw' that it wasn't big enough to be a threat. Well, except for that one time in the Prophecy of Bane, where Howard's flier got eaten by all those mites. _Poor Pandora... _Gregor thought, reviewing his life during the flight.

The group started to slow down, and finally came to a cave to rest. The bat Ripred was on, started to finally grunt every time he flapped his wings. The bat curled up into a ball, and started to heave in tiredness. Everybody began to act tired after the bat nodded off to sleep. Gregor wasn't that tired, so he was chosen for guard duty. This cave was like all the others he was in. It branched out like a balcony, and a recent rock placed by Gregor to sit on. Nothing much really happened during this time, so all Gregor did the entire time was get up, and tap Ripred on the wrist.

Ripred opened his eyes up groggily, and looked up to Gregor. He hobbled up onto his two feet, stretched out, and paddled his way to the rock, where he plopped his furry form onto the rock. Really, Ripred was so big it almost seemed that his entire body was around it, instead of on. Gregor shuffled his way to Ares, and curled up into fetal position on the ground. He instinctively backed up into Ares' chest, which caused Ares to drape his wings down onto Gregor, in sort of a weird way. Gregor's head was poking out, but the rest of his body was covered.

Gregor heard the patter of feet as people were transitioning between duties. He was particularly restless, since he was going in a suicide mission and all. He thought back to all the good times, bad times, what he hated, what he loved. He thought about his family, about what it would be like if he died during all of this, about every single outcome of the mission. Howard dying, the King dying (which really didn't sadden him much.), Luxa dying (Which apparently didn't sadden him as much anymore), about Ares dying (Which he shed a tear), and about Ripred dying. The Ripred dying part was the most nightmarish. Even though Gregor didn't like Ripred, he still had a sense of love for him. Ripred was a father figure, in a way. He always kept Gregor out of trouble, and even helped keep Gregor alive. Back when he saw Ripred in the pit, he almost burst out crying. But he dammed all of that in until he heard of Twitchtip's death.

Gregor pushed all these thoughts away, and focused on the breathing encore of the people in the cave. It calmed him down to a point, but it still didn't keep some of his darkest thoughts away. Gregor decided he would try not to die, for the sake of everyone. No, he _wouldn't_ die. If he died, he might never hear the end of it when Luxa gets taken by death from old age. Gregor heard something off in the distance, like a scraping. He opened his eyes, but didn't see anything. He thought that this was just one of his dreams, so he laid back down. Gregor then started to hear footsteps coming closer, and closer. He opened his eyes to meet a sword about to be swung in his face.

_"No!"_

Gregor started to get some serious Déjà vu as his Rager instincts flickered on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this. Sorry it took a bit too long. I had homework and ended this at like, 10:52 PM. I've really gotta go to sleep or my parents'll kill me. Bye guys, have a good night! (I'll be on my tablet for checking on some things for a while, so send me a PM for future ideas of you want to.)<strong>

**Question for today: Do you remember why I stated the **Déjà vu part?****


	13. A Little Break

**Hey guys. I'm a little sick so... Yeah. You probably won't be seeing much chapters being written since I am recovering. **_  
><em>

**And remember to frigging review. **

**It's hard enough as is to be sick and writing without many ideas.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Suzanne Collins, TUC, or any characters within except of my own making. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"No!"<em>

Gregor started to get some serious Déjà vu as his Rager instincts flickered on.

* * *

><p>Gregor had his katana out in a second, and had parried the blow. The force of the block sent Gregor's assailant flying backwards, and onto the ground, sprawled all over the floor. Gregor's instinct had him up with the sharp edge of his blade to the assailant's throat. Gregor defeated his rager side, that was pushing him to kill his attacker. Gregor lifted his arm, and took a closer look at the man in front of him.<p>

Gregor couldn't believe it. The "King" had actually tried to assassinate Gregor. But, that wasn't all of it. Because the entire thing only lasted three seconds, the "King" was on the ground with Gregor looming over him, as if Gregor was going to kill the "King". And this was thought, because everybody else woke up in four seconds once well, Luxa, screamed those words that seemed all to familiar to Gregor, and apparently in the same setting as well.

Like that one time, when Henry tried to kill Ripred in his sleep. But everybody didn't trust Ripred, and so it appeared that Ripred was actually attacking Henry. And, well, Gregor cried "No" which would basically go for either side.

Gregor looked up, and then swiveled his head around.

"I didn't do anything, he came onto me." Gregor said, sheathing his sword. The "King" spat on Gregor's shoes as he was walking away. Everybody slowly tensed down. The "King" got up, and sat on top of a rock. Luxa and Gregor sat together in the circle of their quest group, having small conversations. All the bats fell back asleep in the back of the cave, but Howard and Ripred stood awake checking their the provisions that were brought, and the ones that were left. The "King" was on the rock, sharpening his sword on a whetstone he had brought with him from Regalia and kept waving the sharp edge in Gregor's direction.

It was grating Gregor's nerves, and made him want to finish off what had happened earlier. _He would be dead, if only I let it loose._ Gregor thought. Every time Gregor heard a swish, his blood buzzed for a second due to the recent encounter, and the man still as a current threat.

"This is getting... What, Boring? I'll go take a look around." Luxa said, suddenly making the "King" literally fall down and drop his sword with a clash. This made Gregor shake slightly in laughter, but inside he was basically hysterically out of control. Gregor shook his head, with a smirk, as he pushed up on one knee and dusted himself off. He was about to talk but the future king blurted out first.

"I will go with you for protection."

Gregor was about to protest until Howard's voice spoke out from near the packs.

"Gregor will go with Luxa. You will stay here, for insurance that you don't go spiraling to your death, M'lord." Howard saying the last word sarcastically.

Gregor was surprised. Wasn't Howard the one who had gotten so mad with Gregor about the date thing? Gregor remembers it plain and simple, too. Howard simply doesn't approve of the get-together of Luxa and Gregor.

"What did you say to your king? I am your ruler. You shall ob-" He was cut off by a claw to his neck.

"Shut up, and let them go." Ripred was infuriated for some reason.

"Now we could always say that the King slipped and fell off a rock!"

The "King" sat down and started to sulk. But before Gregor could get anymore enjoyment out of it, Luxa grabbed his hand and pulled him away. They patrolled around for a bit, finding the usual stalagmite and bones from the unlucky traveler. Once they walked out of earshot, Luxa halted Gregor in his tracks, and spun around. She answered one of the questions Gregor had, but which was only planted on his face.

"Howard hates our relationship with a passion but he hates me and the "King's" more." Luxa spoke out, rolling her eyes at King.

"Ah." Gregor responded. "What is his name?"

Luxa started walking again as she answered,"Who?"

"The "King." I need to know my nemesis, or I might fail in some things against them." Gregor replied.

"Oh. Well... I don't really know his name, for one." Luxa said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Gregor raised his 'brow, and then started chuckling. Luxa still remained serious, and seemed intent on remembering the man's name.

"I think it was... Daedalus? No... Jameson? No... Something with a T, I'm sure..." Gregor scratched his head, folding his arms in patience.

"Ah, it's Thomas. No, not Thomas, too plain. It was quite the complex name, easy to forget but hard to slip out of your mind." Luxa said, rubbing her forehead. Luxa visibly thought long and hard, and she appeared to actually steam.

"Ah, yes. Tetlepanquetzal." Luxa said, finally giving a sigh of relief from finally remembering. Gregor shrugged, struggling to even keep it in his head now.

"Tet-leh-pan-quit-zol." Gregor said, pronouncing the words carefully, trying to make sure he doesn't make the guy mad, or anything. Gregor decided just to call him Tetlezal. Much easier, anyways. Luxa and Gregor came back, Luxa sitting back on her seat, and Gregor making his way to Tetlezal.

"Hey, Uhm... Tetlepanquetzal? Can I call you Tetlezal?" Gregor asked, slightly getting ready for being hit. Tetlezal only merely shrugged, and nodded. Gregor was relieved something good actually happened. The bats woke up drowsily from their dreams. They took a quick drink and were ready to fly. Everybody mounted their respective bats.

Gregor had a feeling though, about Tetlezal.

A bad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this. Going to go to bed now. As always, I'll be on my tablet for a bit to check on some other things and then it's nighty night to me!<strong>

**Bye.**


	14. Mister Show-Off

**Hello. Welcome back to another edition of** **_Gregor_****_ The Overlander Is Back Again._ Hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm running out of ideas some, so I need you to review. _Badly._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suzanne Collons, TUC, or any characters within except of my own making. Have a good day.**

* * *

><p>Gregor had a feeling though, about Tetlezal.<p>

A bad feeling.

* * *

><p>The bats swooped out of the cave, and their respective riders on top of them. The flight wasn't very long, since before they rested inside the cave the bats flew the majority of the way. As they closed into the place where they are supposed to enter from, the air got slightly more humid. Gregor thought that this was impossible, well, since they were inside a giant cavern inside of Earth, miles and miles deep below. They kept flying, until Gregor caught sight of the cavern walling in. It started to become more narrow as they went on.<p>

"We can't keep going if it stays like this!" Tetlezal yelled out to the others, as quietly as he could. Everyone just stayed intent on going through. The walls became narrow enough that, everybody was flying in a tight V formation. The exit came clear, though it was narrower than the tunnel they were going through. They all had to tighten up into an O formation, wing tips touching wing tips, and wings from below touching wings from above. The riders had to hunker down to avoid being squished up on either the roof, or the underside of a bat.

Everyone braced for impact as they exited from the hole. Instead of an even narrower tunnel, it opened out into a very large cavern, with tunnels leading off into other areas. You would mistake this place for the home of the fliers, as it was large and apparently rounded. It seemed empty, but Gregor could sense a presence that was sending his rager side flickering up, ready for a fight.

They all spread out, getting comfortable and in the correct positions. The place was beautiful. Gregor had no idea why, but this place was donning greenery everywhere. Trees down below, spreading up to... Was that a mountain? _No,_ Gregor thought. It was oddly a bight brighter in here, as if there was sunlight coming down and filtering through trees. He narrowed his eyes, and what he saw Gregor couldn't believe.

It was a giant tree. Gregor could see what seemed like sunlight coming through the leaves, but... _That's just impossible!_ he screamed in his mind. Everybody else was staring at it. Just there, like a huge monolith in the center of the whole cavern. The trees below weren't as big as the tree in the middle. Probably half the size, but that wouldn't be it. This one just dwarfed all the others. It was skinny though, but still large in size. Gregor thought it might be billions and billions of years old. That didn't seem weird since, well, this place WAS harboring ancient plesiosaurs.

The bats seemed interested too, but they just kept flying. They had a vital mission to do, anyways. Tetlezal seemed a bit restless as they flew on to where they're supposed to infiltrate through. He gave off a sigh, and started to twitch.

"Ugh... How much longer...?" Tetlezal finally spoke out.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." Gregor replied. Tetlezal looked at Gregor, with a confused expression on his face.

"Overland expression." Gregor answered to Tetlezal's obvious confusion. Tetlezal shrugged, and bent his back.

"Hey, do you peasants want to see a trick I've been working on?" Tetlezal said, jumping off his bat doing back flips like crazy. Gregor heard a sigh from Luxa, a grunt from Ripred, and a "Show-off" from somewhere in Howard's direction. Tetlezal kept doing his back flips, Gregor watching him intently. Tetlezal's bat swooped down.

The thing was, this must have been a new bat, since it literally missed Tetlezal. He bounced on the bat's wing, making him spiral down to the small trees. Screaming all the way down, it was causing a lot of noise. Enough noise, in fact, to attract the entire Underland to their current position.

"This isn't going to be good..." Ripred said out loud, hearing the pattering of feet as Tetlezal crashed into the branches of one of the trees. There could be what you would mistake as groaning. It was actually Tetlezal screaming into the ground. Gregor saw this well, because everything was shaking and the tree moved aside, leaving a small area for Gregor to see through. Tetlezal, face planted into the dirt. Ripred groaned, and firmly placed his palm into his face.

"We need to save him..." Groaned out Ripred. Gregor shrugged at this.

"We could just say he was taken." Gregor said, directly to Ripred. Ripred looked back at Gregor, then eyed the two people behind the group.

"We can't exactly, since those two are pretty big snitches." The old rat whispered back. Pluto and Bruno were eyeing Everybody in the group. Gregor then knew, even though it was something he really didn't want to do, he had to go and save Tetlezal. The pattering of feet got even louder, as trees around Tetlezal began shaking from movement. They were all enclosing in a tight circle around the man's unconscious body.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight." Said Gregor.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this. I need ideas, mang! Also, I was sick for new years and a bit after that, so I didn't have time to make this. Plus, new interweb restrictions :|<strong>

**Have a good day.**


End file.
